-Brotherly Love-
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: A collection of mini one-shots (mini-shots) of Mario x Luigi (M/M; slash). 1st person, 3rd person, super fluffiness, fear, laughter, crying, anything really, it'll all be in here. Rating T just for safety.
1. The Star Festival

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I have returned from the dead on FFN (again), and I'm going to be posting again! :D The main reason why I haven't posted anything here is that I suffer a lot of the time from writer's block, which really sucks because I really love to write. D: But I've finally conquered my writer's block, so now I can finally get back to writing! :3**

 **So this thing. It's a Mario x Luigi one-shot, although a lot shorter than what I'm usually writing one-shots for these two. Why? Because I'm going to start posting a series of Mario x Luigi mini one-shots (or mini-shots, as I'll call them from now on :P) here on this 'story', so that I'll be able to post more of these on here and I can begin to incorporate different ideas into them, whether they're good or bad, happy or sad. :P I'm gonna start off strong with these Mario x Luigi mini-shots with a very happy mini-shot, an AU of the Super Mario Galaxy opening, as you'll read on and find out.**

 **Before I start, lemme say this real quick. If you don't like this pairing, please don't read it. If you do like it, then let's continue! :3**

 **I won't hold you guys back anymore on this. :P Read on, amigos! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

1\. The Star Festival

It's a beautiful evening in the Mushroom Kingdom. The full moon was out, stars glimmered the sky, it was a perfect cool night temperature, the night had couldn't have been more perfect.

One of our heroes, Mario, was sitting in his house at the dining room table, eating a small piece of cherry pie with whipped cream on top. The plumber quietly ate his pie, slowly eating the sweet delight, trying to enjoy every single bite of it. As he was eating the pie, he checked his watch for the time. 6:35pm. "Hmm, I wonder where Luigi had went to," he said to himself.

Becoming curious, the red-clad plumber got up from his chair and went upstairs, and knocked on the door of the room that he and his younger brother shared. "Luigi? Are you alright?" he yelled. He got no answer. "Luigi?" he said again. Still no reply from the other door. Mario suddenly remembered something and facepalmed himself. "I forgot Luigi went out earlier today to enjoy the weather," he said, only nodding as he remembered. "Well, I think I should be too, actually."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mario was slightly startled by the doorbell ring, but straddled downstairs to get the door for whoever was there. Mario opened the door, and as he looked down he saw Parakarry, the Mushroom Kingdom's mail deliverykoopa.

"Hello there, Mario! How ya doing today?" Parakarry said happily.

"I'm doing wonderful Parakarry, thank you," Mario replied. "Got any mail for me today?"

"Of course I do, Mario!" Parakarry exclaimed, and began searching in his mailbag. "Ah, here you go. Two letters today, both addressed to you." The paratroopa gave Mario his mail in hand.

"Thank you very much, Parakarry," Mario thanked.

"You are very welcome, Mario! Well, see ya tomorrow!" Parakarry said as he left.

Mario smiled at Parakarry and then closed the door. "Two letters, eh?" Mario said to himself as he walked towards the dining room table, putting down one of the letters. "Hmm, lemme see the first one." There was no return letter information, and the envelope was somewhat decorated. Mario carefully opened the envelope and carefully grabbed the content inside. It was almost postcard-sized, and it was addressed from Peach, as her emblem was stamped on the top right hand corner.

"This is from Peach? Man, I wonder what she wants," Mario said to himself, and read the letter. "Dear Mario, I'll be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the Star Festival. There's something I'd like to give you. From Peach." Mario scratched his head, still wondering what Peach would want him for, and what she would want to give him. "Oh yeah, tonight IS the Star Festival, I completely forgot about that!" he said, instantly reminded. "I guess I'm gonna go to the festival, but I don't think I'll be going to see Peach. But anyway, lemme see what this other letter is about before I go."

The plumber placed the letter from Peach down on the table and picked up the letter that was unopened. Like Peach's, there was no return letter information, and this envelope was also slightly decorated. Mario again carefully opened the envelope, and grabbed the content inside. This time, the paper was folded, but folded so neatly that made Mario begin to question. Mario unfolded this letter and began to read it. "Dear Mario, I'm currently waiting for you at the edge of Toad Town, I have a special surprise waiting for you, that I think you'll really like. From Luigi."

Mario began beaming brightly as he continued to stare at the letter that Luigi had written. "At least now I know who I'm spending tonight with," he said with a smile as he carefully folded back Luigi's letter and placed it in his left pocket.

He quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom where he quickly took off his clothes, got in the shower for several minutes, and came right back out. The red plumber dried himself off and walked across the hall into his and his brother's bedroom. He speeded towards the closet and grabbed a red dress shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and a pair of black Converse sneakers. He also grabbed one pair of underwear and a pair of white socks from the dresser right next to the closet and began getting dressed. First went on the underwear, then the socks, then the denim jeans, then finally his shirt and Converse sneakers. When he finished getting dressed, Mario looked at himself in the mirror, and fixed his shirt and jeans, then he grabbed a black belt and wrapped it around his jeans waist. The only thing that needed to be done now was his hair.

Mario walked across the hall, back into the bathroom, and grabbed a hairbrush. He began to brush it out fully, and carefully, as Mario's hair was extremely full and very long, which was what he really liked about it. Mario reached over with his right hand and grabbed a bottle of hair gel. He squirted a bit into his hands and spread it all over his hair, in order for it to appear shiny. Once he was done with that, Mario then washed his gel-filled hands, and grabbed the comb, and began to comb his hair into his prefered style, which was some sticking up in a cute way, while the rest is down and free. After several more minutes of carefully combing out his hair, Mario was finished. He smiled at himself as he looked in the mirror, then walked back into the bedroom, and quickly putting on deodorant and cologne.

"I'm so excited for tonight, I can't wait to see what Luigi has in store for me!" he said. He looked at himself in the mirror once again before grabbing the house keys right next to him, running downstairs and walked outside. He locked the door to the house quickly, made sure the door was locked, put the keys in his pocket and began to run north, where the Star Festival was happening.

Several minutes of running later, Mario had arrived in Toad Town. The plumber watched as a couple hundred toads were walking and standing around the small town, putting up decorations for the Star Festival, looking up at the stars, trying to catch eye of any shooting stars or the big comet, and many other activities. He continued to walk around the town, looking for his brother who was waiting for him, and after a couple minutes of walking past hundreds of toads, he saw his brother, standing over by the edge of town. Mario stopped, then smiled as he looked at his brother from the distance. _There he is… the only person I want to spend this beautiful, perfect night with_ , he thought, as he continued walking over.

Luigi looked up from his cell phone that he was currently using at the moment, and smiled brightly when he saw his older brother coming his direction. "Hey, bro!" he said happily.

"Lu-Lu!" Mario squealed happily as he flew into his brother's arms. Luigi hugged him tight and kissed him on his cheek. Mario instantly blushed from that. The two let go of their embrace and locked eyes.

"As I said in that letter, I have a surprise for you," Luigi told him, taking out a small box from his pocket that was wrapped neatly in wrapping paper and tied with a ribbon.

"Oooh, can I get it now, Lu-Lu?" Mario eagerly asked. "Pleaseeee?"

"You will be able to get it later, Mar-Mar, I promise you," Luigi simply replied and gave Mario another kiss, on the lips this time. Mario's face had immediately become a bright red. Luigi then reached for Mario's right hand with his left and grabbed it. "Now come on, Mar-Mar, let's walk around the kingdom on this beautiful night."

Mario smiled and nodded. "I would love that," he said, and the two began walking.

As the couple walked, they were greeted by several of the Toad Town citizens, and even said hello to Toad and Toadette and Yoshi as they passed by. The two had stopped walking for several minutes, and sat down at a nearby bench, to look up at the stars above their heads, and see if they were to see any shooting stars or the large comet that was expected to pass over during the festival.

"Lu-Lu, when do you think the large comet is going to cross the horizon?" Mario asked, looking at his brother.

"I don't know, Mar-Mar, hopefully soon," Luigi replied, as he wrapped his arm around Mario. The elder was slightly startled by Luigi putting his hand around him, but he smiled as he wrapped his own arm around his younger brother.

"Tonight has been absolutely beautiful," Mario said, smiling.

"But you're more beautiful," Luigi stated as he blushed.

Mario blushed twice as much as Luigi did. "Awww…" the red-clad plumber said, happy tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Y'know, I love you," Luigi told him.

"Awww, I love you too, Lu-Lu!" Mario squealed. They leaned forward to one another and gave each other a small kiss on the lips.

Luigi then got off of the bench and leaned forward his left hand towards his brother. "Shall we keep walking?" he asked.

Mario reached his right hand and got up from the bench. "Yes, we shall," Mario responded.

The two continued to walk around the decorated kingdom, fireworks were exploding, the streets were all brightly lit with comet-shaped chandeliers, there were ribbons and balloons everywhere. As the two walked along, they saw a banner hanging above them, reading: 'Welcome to the Star Festival!' and in smaller letters: 'Only happens once a century!'

 _Once in a century and once in a lifetime… in that case, I am going to make tonight the best night of his life, the night he'll remember for years to come,_ Luigi thought as he looked at his brother right next to him.

Soon fireworks began to shoot in the air and dazzle the sky, the fireworks which came in different shapes: stars, hearts, triangles, even some designed with the emblem of Princess Peach.

"Woah…" Mario said in awe, as he stared up at the nonstopping fireworks.

An intercom sound suddenly was heard, startling the two and other toad citizens around them. "Excuse me everyone, hello! The comet will be overhead shortly!" the voice on the intercom announced. "So I'd advise you to look up at the skies to witness a once-in-a-lifetime comet!"

"You heard that, Lu-Lu? The comet will cross the skies soon!" Mario told him gleefully.

"Yes Mar-Mar, I've heard, but I want to give you your present first," Luigi said, as he stopped his brother and took out the box from his pocket. Mario looked up at him. "Before I give this to you Mar-Mar, I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and how much I love you… you are my life, my everything, you just mean so much to me. I was thinking about you a lot when I got this for you, and I really hope you like it." Luigi then started to blush as he handed Mario his present.

"Awww, thank you Lu-Lu," Mario said, taking the box from his brother, also blushing as well. Mario started to rip open the small box, and gasped at what he saw when it was opened.

It was a necklace, made of pure gold, with a large heart-shaped charm dangled down the necklace. On the heart charm, engraved in small letters in cursive, it said: 'My Love, My Life, My Brother; Together Forever~MxL'.

Mario could only stare speechless at the necklace, then back at his brother, whose face was covered in a bright red blush. Mario then blushed profusely himself, as his eyes began to tear up. "Oh, Lu-Lu…" he finally managed to say, smiling, his tears rolling down his face. "It-It's beautiful…"

Luigi grabbed the box from Mario's hand and carefully took it out of the box. He then unloosed the hook on the necklace, walked behind Mario, reached his arms over his shoulders and slowly put the necklace on his brother's neck. Mario turned his head to see Luigi, who was smiling at him. Luigi went back and faced his brother again, grabbing the now empty box still in Mario's hand and placing it in his pocket.

"Lu-Lu, I love it!" Mario exclaimed, jumping into his brother's arms.

"I'm so happy that you do, Mar-Mar!" Luigi said, smiling. The two soon released their embrace and stared at each other in the eyes. "I wanna show you something else too, Mar-Mar." Luigi then placed his hand in his shirt, but then pulled out and exposed a necklace that was almost like Mario's, the thing engraved now bared in big, bold letters: 'I Love Mario', which made the red plumber start bawling tears of joy.

"Oh, Lu-Lu! I love you so much!" he squealed, hugging his brother extremely tight.

"Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom: look up at the skies!" a voice on the intercom announced.

Mario and Luigi released their embrace once again and saw the large comet pass by in the skies. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the sight of the comet, as it flew by, also raining down Star Bits as it passed.

Mario turned to his brother once again, and smiled. "Make a wish, Lu-Lu," he said, as he wrapped his arms around Luigi's waist and stared him in the eyes.

"My wish has already been granted," Luigi stated, as he rested his arms on Mario's shoulders. His bright smile became even brighter. "It's being here with you."

The green-clad plumber began to lean close to his brother, and soon their lips were just mere centimeters apart. The two were breathing each other's breath for sometime, when Luigi finally couldn't take it anymore and quickly pulled his brother towards him. Their lips finally clashed and the two began to kiss passionately, not even the fireworks in the sky could match the pizzazz of the kiss that the brothers were sharing. The two continued to kiss each other until they took a small break to regain some oxygen.

"Thank you, Luigi… thank you for treating me with the best night of my life…" Mario told him, gasping for air.

"No, thank _you_ for being a part of my life," Luigi corrected as he smashed his lips onto his brother's once more. _I gave him the best night of his life, mission accomplished_ , he thought as he continued to kiss his brother again.

He too agreed, that this night tonight would be unforgettable.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Anddddd BOOM! First mini-shot done! :D Hopefully you guys 'awwed' at least once or twice, I couldn't help myself from doing it more than that. x3 I think I have several ideas for future mini-shots of mine, maybe you guys could also give me suggestions? I would love to hear your suggestions for future mini-shots if you have any. ^_^**

 **Reviews please. :3**


	2. Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hi guys, and welcome to another MxL mini-shot! *cheers* The reason I haven't posted this one up yet was because of school things and other life things, which have been really impacting the time I have to write and draw. D: But now I can finally post up this one! :D This mini-shot is slightly shorter than the previous one, but it is also darker than the previous one, just to keep in mind for you folks.**

 **I don't know what else to write about this, so I'll let you to read. :P Enjoy! :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

2\. Worst Nightmare

The Mushroom Kingdom, a once beautiful, peaceful kingdom, had fallen. The streets were messy, the skies were a dark gray, the whole place was burning in flames. Citizens of the kingdom laid on the streets, in pools of blood, either dead or nearing death as they bled out on the cold street.

There was only one person standing left, though they were slightly injured. It was a young male still standing, the clothes he wore were a red long-sleeved shirt, blue overalls with bright yellow buttons, brown shoes that fit nicely on his feet, and a red cap embroidered with a red 'M'. He had long, thick brown hair, big and bright baby blue eyes and a big, bushy mustache that was nestled comfortably under his nose.

Mario had a very shocked look on his face, as he looked around his surroundings. "What h-happened to t-the k-kingdom?!" he stammered, as his hands covered his mouth in disbelief. He began to tread forward, his eyes locking forward, not to dare look at the dead citizens on the cold streets.

Every step that Mario took, no matter how hard or soft his steps were, puddles of blood would splash onto him and into his shoes, soaking his socks with the icky red substance. Mario cringed at the feeling of more and more blood that soaked into his shoes and socks. He took off his cap, as the heat from the fires was beginning to get to him. He began to glance left and right at his surroundings once again, watching as buildings and trees continued to burn ferociously.

"You've failed…" a voice screeched. "You've failed us…"

Mario jumped in fear and frantically looked around his surroundings. "Wh-Who was th-that?" he shrieked, shaking and trembling in fear. Mario looked around his area again, trying to find if anyone or anything was there. When he didn't see anyone, he sighed and continued walking forward, but now at a much slower pace.

He crossed his arms with insecurity and his eyes were open wide in fear. "Wh-What happened to e-everyone?!" he whined.

As he continued to walk forward, the skies and ground and everything else began to darken, then later disappear. "What's happening?" he wondered. He looked down to the ground and noticed it was a mix of black and purple. He shrieked and jumped high into the air as he realized that he had entered a void. He shrieked even louder as he turned his head and noticed the void closing rapidly from the way he entered. Mario tried to run towards the exit in order to escape the void, but it closed when he tried to stick his hands in.

"Let me out of here!" he screamed.

"You can't escape me… you fell right into my trap, Mario," a voice said, snickering.

Mario's face turned pale as he turned around. "H-How do you k-know my n-name?" he stammered. "Wh-What do you w-want from m-me?"

"Oh, Mario, how can you not remember me or my voice? We've had such a history together, Mario!" the voice sneered.

"What history?" Wh-Who even ARE you?" Mario said shakily.

"I think a good ol' evil laugh of mine will refresh your memory," the voice said. The voice then began to laugh in a very evil, very eerie, very high-pitched way, that of which Mario recognized almost immediately, the red plumber then gasping.

"No way…" he whispered, clenching his fists in fright.

A white light began shining, and slowly it transformed into the familiar ghostly figure of King Boo. "It's MEEE!" he screeched loudly, a smug grin now forming on his face.

"King Boo!" Mario gasped. "Wh-What are you d-doing h-here?!"

"I've been around the area, and thought I'd come and visit my favorite worst enemy!" King Boo replied, still smirking.

"No! You did something to the kingdom! Wh-What did y-you d-do to the k-kingdom?!" Mario stammered, shaking and trembling in fear.

"Did you not see, Mario? The kingdom is up in flames!" King Boo cackled.

"But why?" Mario asked sadly.

"What do you mean why? You're the one who caused this!" King Boo exclaimed.

"What? No I didn't!" Mario shouted.

"Your stubbornness is the reason that your beloved kingdom is now up in flames, and why its citizens are now on the grounds, bloody and dead," King Boo said. "You fucked up hard, Mario. You really did…"

"Where is Luigi, Princess Peach, and the rest of my friends?!" Mario shouted, louder than the last time.

"In the same state as the rest of the citizens: DEAD!" King Boo replied, cackling evilly.

Mario froze, as tears began to roll down his face. "D-Dead…?" Th-They're d-dead…?" he whimpered.

"Every single one of them," King Boo confirmed. "Including your little Luigi, he especially suffered the most brutal death…"

Mario's tears continued to fall down his face as he heard those words come out of King Boo's ghostly mouth. The plumber's legs buckled, and he fell to his knees and put his hands over his face, crying softly into them. "Luigi… my one and only… gone…?" he whispered sadly, as he continued to cry.

"That's right, hun!" King Boo snickered. "And since your pest of a brother is no longer with us, it means that I get to do this…"

"Wh-Wha…?" Mario said softly.

The plumber silently watched as King Boo took off his crown, took out something that looked like a piece of decorated wood, and placed the crown back on his head. "What is that?" Mario wondered.

"Oh, I think you'll recognize what this is rather quickly…" King Boo simply answered, and showed the plumber the item.

"N-No!" Mario screamed. The plumber began to scoot away from the ghostly king, as he held a large picture frame in his ghostly hands. "Not th-that!"

"It's time to get in the frame!" King Boo sneered.

"I don't want to go in th-that frame again!" Mario cried.

"You have no choice, Mario. Your little brother isn't here to save you, you'll be a permanent painting in my gallery!" King Boo announced.

"I-I don't want to be a part of your gallery!" Mario yelled. "G-Get away from me!"

"Time to enter the painting, Mario…" King Boo said, floating towards the plumber.

"No! Get away!" Mario shouted.

"You cannot stop me… you cannot be saved this time…" King Boo said.

"Get AWAY!" Mario screamed, tears falling down his face rapidly. "Please get away…"

"You're mine now, Mario… all mine…" King Boo gleefully said, grinning from ear to ear as he got even closer to Mario.

"I don't wanna go back!" Mario squealed, curling himself into a fetal position.

"Mario!" a voice exclaimed. The plumber didn't hear the voice, as he cowered in fear.

"Enter the painting, Mario, it'll be quick and painless…" King Boo said, as his grin became extremely demented.

"I don't wanna!" Mario cried, shaking his head frantically as he tried to scoot further away from the ghostly king.

"Mario!" the voice exclaimed again, louder. Mario could only cry as he began to accept his fate.

"Now, now, enter the frame, plumber," King Boo said, chuckling softly.

Mario could only cry softly as the cursed frame slowly came to his face…

* * *

"Mario!" Luigi shouted, shaking his brother awake.

Mario screamed at the top of his lungs, shooting himself up from the bed as he continued to scream.

"M-Mario…?" Luigi said much softer, wrapping his right arm over his brother's shoulder, and placing his left hand on Mario's left shoulder. "A-Are you alright?"

Mario turned his head left, and looked into Luigi's bright, sapphire-blue eyes, his own baby blue eyes watering as he then placed his hands on his face and cried. "Oh, Lu-Lu… I-I had such a h-horrible n-nightmare…" he said, as he continued to cry.

"What happened, Mar-Mar?" Luigi asked, very concerned. He moved his brother's hands from his eyes and tried to look him in the eyes. "Look at me, Mar-Mar, please don't cry anymore…"

Mario wiped his eyes several times before looking at Luigi, his brother's bright, sapphire-blue eyes glowing with concern. "The kingdom in flames… everyone dead… blood everywhere… King Boo… he said you were dead too… along with everyone else… he tried to put me in the frame again… it was just absolutely h-horrible…" he said, continuously crying softly.

"Oh, Mar-Mar… don't cry anymore… I'm here for you now," Luigi told him, hugging him tightly.

"I was scared, Lu-Lu… I-I don't ever want to go through any of that ever again…" Mario said, shaking in fear.

"You won't ever go through any of that ever again, I will make sure you never ever go through it ever again," Luigi said, grabbing his brother's hand and holding it tight, and staring into his eyes once more. "I'm here for you, I'll _always_ be here for you."

Mario looked down and then stared into his younger brother's eyes once more. "R-Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Luigi replied, wiping the tears from his brother's face. "Now no more crying. Remember that I will always love you, Mar-Mar."

Mario wiped several more tears from his face, looking down abruptly then looked back up, then smiling at his brother. "I will always love you too, Lu-Lu," he said timidly. "Th-Thank you."

Luigi leaned forward and gave his brother a small kiss on his lips. "You're welcome," he said, blushing.

Mario started to blush twice as hard as his younger brother did. He glanced over his brother's left shoulder and noticed the time: 3:58am. "I think we should head back to sleep now, Lu-Lu, it's getting pretty late," he mentioned.

"Will you be alright, Mar-Mar?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine knowing you're right here for me," Mario replied, blushing again.

"Well, that's what broyfriends are for," Luigi simply said, blushing as he kissed his brother on the lips again. "Goodnight Mar-Mar, I love you."

"Goodnight Lu-Lu, I love you too," Mario said brightly.

As the two nestled into bed and under their covers, with Luigi already fast asleep in bed, Mario thought to himself of how amazing a little brother he has. He smiled to himself, and closed his eyes to sleep, knowing the love of his life would be always there for him, with a shield of protection that would always keep him safe.

* * *

 **Author's Note: When I was writing the ending of this one, it made me really smile, for Luigi to always be there for his brother, so cute. :3 But I'd be absolutely terrified if I ever had a nightmare like Mario's, that really scared him. D: I want to thank PhoenixDiamond for the review, it means a lot to me when I see reviews of my stories, I read every single one. :3 Until next time, bye! :)**

 **Reviews please. :3**


End file.
